The forbidden fruit is always the sweetest
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: They know it's wrong, everyone around them says it's wrong, a few murmur about it being disgusting and inappropriate. But they just don't care. Screw the world's opinion, it's your own that matters.


**(A/N) Ok, not really going to say much about this story, except it's slash and incest. So if any of those things offend you, use the back button and never look back. Or if you do flame it, go right ahead because I don't give a damn about what haters think.**

_**For those of you that don't mind, read on**_**. **

**Oh, and anything I say about Gay's in this story, I do not mean at all. I'm Gay myself, and I would never sink that low if I was straight anyway. Never **_**ever**_**. :)**

~Kickin' it~

"Jack!" His mother called to her son from the foot of the stairs. "Kai's here!"

Jack made a loud, over-exaggerated sigh of annoyance, when he was really smiling - A huge wide grin which stretched from ear to ear. _Kai _was here. Jack smirked as he remembered his cousin's last visit. He wondered if his family knew about it, but then again, they probably didn't otherwise they would have called him and Kai on it and lectured them to Hell and back.

Jack and Kai were the only people in their entire family, who supported incest, homosexuality, or large age gaps in relationships. It was partly because, they didn't see _any _problems with it whatsoever, and they had two out of three. They were in a secret relationship with each other.

Jack couldn't remember how it all happened, but it happened somewhen in China after he had beaten Kai in a fight when he'd cheated so he wouldn't have to fight his cousin in the final and risk losing. Kai had admitted he was wrong, and all his barriers came crashing down around him, and then he gave in to his forbidden desire: _Jack_.

After Jack went back to Seaford, Kai had gone with him to live with his parents (Jack's Aunt and Uncle) and somehow it had developed into something more from there. Jack and Kai knew what everyone would think if he and Kai came out about their secrets - They'd frown upon it, and probably disown them - Jack's parents were disgusted by anything that wasn't their idea of the norm, and so were Kai's parents. It frustrated both boys to no end.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Kai burst in, doubled over and panting like a dog. "Hey Jack."

"What happened to you?" He put his Xbox controller down, and sat on the edge of the bed while Kai struggled to get his breathing under control.

"Oh, they started giving me the lecture on incest and gays again-"

"I still say they heard us last time." Jack cut in.

"-So I bolted up here." Kai finished, walking over to Jack and standing over him.

"Good, you need the excersise." Jack smirked. Kai suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted Jack up to his face, inches away from his lips.

"I do Karate like you!" Kai said, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"But I'm quicker and don't get out of breath so easily." Jack said. "It's probably all those fortune cookies you ate in China."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Kai looked offended, but the playful look in his eyes betrayed every emotion his face was displaying.

Jack looked at the smirk in Kai's eyes, and then at his hands, which were still tightly curled around the fabric of his shirt. He tried to ignore the growing ache between his legs, but couldn't.

"Is this some way of turning me on?" Jack asked mischieviously.

"Is it?" Kai smirked.

"Definetely." Jack nodded, suddenly breathless.

Kai smirked down at Jack, and pulled him up to his lips, kissing him roughly but passionately. Kai slid his tongue across Jack's lower lip, and it trembled before parting from the upper one. Kai slipped his tongue inside, exploring every crevice in his cousin's mouth. They both moaned at virtually the same moment.

Kai let go of Jack's shirt, and tangled his hands in his hair, intensifying the frenzy that was their kiss. It became more urgent, more desperate, and Kai pulled Jack closer to him, running his hands all over the other boy's body. Jack made the most erotic gasps and moans, panting and whimpering for more, he didn't know how crazy it was making Kai.

Jack whimpered as Kai broke away from him, his moans and mewls were released and Jack couldn't quieten down even though he knew he had to unless he wanted his parents to hear them. He tensed up and moaned louder as Kai ravaged Jack's throat with his lips and teeth. It caused a deep _Kai _to resonate right from Jack's core.

Kai pushed Jack down onto his bed, and was ontop of him in secods flat, and was kissing him fiercely. He pulled Jack upwards, and ran his hands seductively and slowly up the smaller boy's body, making his skin heat up. They broke away from the kiss long enough for Kai to pull Jack's shirt over his head, and unzip his jeans. Before Kai had the chance to drug him with another kiss, Jack pulled Kai's shirt off and threw it over with his.

A gentle knock on the door halted everything, and both boys dived for their shirts, not caring if it was backwards, or the other person's shirt.

"What?" Jack called through pulling his shirt over down his head. He and Kai jumped on his bed and grabbed an Xbox controller just as the door opened.

It was Jack's Mum.

_Good thing she knocked. _Jack thought. He cast a glance at Kai, who was obviously thinking the same thing because of the look in his dark brown eyes.

"I'm going to the shop, can you boys give me a hand?" She asked.

"Fine." Jack groaned theatrically and got off of the bed. "If we have to. I guess Call of Duty will have to wait."

"Why do I have to go?" Kai scowled, folding his arms.

Jack chuckled. "You can get a new video game or something?"

"Yeah, thanks man." Kai smiled at he got up.

"You two are getting along well." Uh-Oh, Mrs. Anderson was getting suspicious.

"Well, we resolved our, 'issues'..." Jack made quotation marks with his fingers. "...And realised we have more in common that just Karate."

"Yep." Kai thew his arm around Jack's shoulder. "We've bonded."

_Only the two teenagers knew just how much though. _

"I'll meet you downstairs." Mrs. Anderson walked out of sight.

Once she was out of earshot, Kai spoke out loud what both boys were thinking earlier. "Good thing she knocked, huh?"

"Yeah, three more seconds and we'd be in threapy for the next-" Jack mimed doing maths in mid-air. "-Well basically our whole life. Either that, or we'd be dead."

"Boys!" Mrs. Anderson screeched.

"Coming!" Jack yelled back. "Keep your wig on!"

Jack and Kai both walked down the stairs, and Mrs. Anderson was waiting for them by the front door, impaitently tapping her foot. She opened the door and all three of them walked out wordlessly. Jack, Kai and Mrs. Anderson piled into the car. Soon they were rolling leisurely down the streets.

"So what do we need?" Jack asked once they stepped inside the local grocery shop. Both boys were reminded of a supply cupboard; things were tightly packed and all on shelves. There was also an elevator with a glass panel with the floor numbers on it.

"Just eggs, milk, flour and fruit." Julie said. "You boys get the fruit, but no funny business. I _mean _it Jack."

"It wasn't my fault that kid kept poking me with his pirate sword!" Jack protested, folding his arms. Kai chuckled.

"Kai!" Mrs. Anderson was shocked. "As the older one-"

"Only three months!" Kai also folded his arms.

"-You should be setting an example." Mrs. Anderson said. She suddenly made a disgusted grunt, and turned her head away. Jack and Kai turned to see what all the fuss was about, expecting to see a pile of puke on the floor. But they didn't.

It was a Lesbian couple kissing.

Jack and Kai glanced at each other, secretly envious that the two teenage girls had the courage and freedom to express their love for each other. Both girls pulled away from each other as Mrs. Anderson made another innapropriate noise. Jack and Kai were beginning to get frustrated with her.

"Can we help you?" The girl with the vivid, spiky red hair and nose piercing asked politely.

"Yes, don't you think it's innapropriate to be kissing in a _public _supermarket where there are young children?" Mrs. Anderson spoke haughtily, hands on her hips.

"Not really, no." The other girl, a dark haired Asian, shrugged her shoulders. "Couples kiss in public all the time."

"_Straight _couples." Mrs. Anderson's voice was hardened.

"What, so there's a rule that Lesbians or Gay's can't kiss each other?" The redhead asked sarcastically. Jack smiled at the girl's bravery and level-headedness, but was wishing his mother would shut up anyway.

"No, but there should be! It's completely unnatural and disgusting!" Mrs. Anderson stalked off towards the dairy section.

Jack and Kai walked up to the two girls. "Hey, we are _really _sorry about my Mum." Jack hung his head.

"It's alright." The redhead smiled. "I'm Vivian, and that's Keiko." She extended her hand and Jack shook it.

"Is your mother always like that?" Keiko asked.

"You don't know the _half _of it." Kai said, exasperated. "I'm just thankful she's my Aunt!"

"Kai's family, and my family are really strict and hate anything that's not 'normal'." Jack made quotation marks.

"I hate that word." Vivian shook her head in annoyance. "Keiko and I are in the same boat, she can't come out about me or her sexuality to her parents, because they'll disown her."

Jack's eyes widened and he instantly felt sorry for both girls. He didn't want to find out what his family would do if they found out about him and Kai. Sure, they could laugh and joke about it to each other, but some people just wouldn't understand. Mrs. Anderson was one of those people who you could scream at until you were blue in the face, but she just wouldn't change her views on anything.

"Well, Jack and I are, well we're cousins." Kai said. "So it's a little different."

"Not really." Vivian smiled again. "Keiko's my cousin too."

"But all that matters is that we love each other." Keiko smiled, hugging Vivian's left side. "No-one else's opinions matter, just your own."

"And the forbidden fruit is always the sweetest." Vivian giggled and kissed Keiko's temple.

"Speaking of fruit, Jack, weren't we supposed to get that like five minutes ago?" Kai said.

Jack laughed. "Yeah." He turned back to Vivian and Keiko. "Bye, and once again, I am _really _sorry about my Mum."

"No problem." The girls walked off, hand in hand.

Jack blew out a huge breath. "I can't believe my Mum would do something like that!"

"Well I _can _believe it." Kai said. "C'mon, let's go get that fruit."

Jack took off first, walking alot quicker than usual. It really did disgust him that he was the _only _one in his family (plus Kai) who supported homosexuality. And it also disgusted him that his mother had been prejudiced enough to yell at a Lesbian couple in public.

"Hey, Jack slow down!" Kai finally caught up with Jack, who was angrily throwing fruit into a plastic bag he'd ripped from the dispenser.

"Sometimes. My. Mother. _Infuriates_. Me!" Jack threw an apple into the bag with each word, hard enough to bruise them.

"Jack-" Kai rubbed his cousin's shoulder thoughtfully.

"I know. I'm sorry." Jack put the bag with the bruised fruit in it down, and wrapped his arms around Kai's back.

"She annoys me too." Kai said comfortingly, hugging him back.

"I love you." Jack whispered quietly.

"I love you too." Kai whispered back.

"Jack! Kai!" Mrs. Anderson's voice resonated throughout the supermarket and they released each other like they were both scalding hot. Luckily, Mrs. Anderson wasn't anywhere near the fruit aisle.

Kai picked up the fruit bag and put his arm around Jack. "Come on, wouldn't want to keep 'her royal majesty' waiting now, woud we?"

Jack chuckled and walked over to the sound of his mother's incessant screeching. She narrowed her eyes at them.

"What?" Neither of them realised their arms were around each other.

"You're far too close." She said. "It's not natural."

"We're cousins." Jack said, sensing an oncoming lecture.

"Please tell me you aren't Gay." Mrs. Anderson pleaded.

_Ok, we had no intention of doing that anyway. _Jack thought. "No. We're straight."

"Straight as a ruler." Kai joined in, nodding nervously.

Mrs. Anderson walked off, and Jack and Kai trailed a few feet behind her.

"More like 'bent as a roundabout'." They both cracked up laughing.

Vivian and Keiko were right. Nobody else's opinion on their relationship mattered, as long as they were both happy.

And they were.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) There. Finished. Shoot me a review! :) And any spelling mistakes, PM me and I'll get them fixed. **


End file.
